A Diary of the Nurse
by d-dreamer
Summary: Just a quick thing I had to write for my Language Arts class. Follows the story of Romeo and Juliet through the Nurse's Point of Veiw, starting a week before the tragedy unfolds. Please RRmy teachers a morons so I have no feedback at all!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary July 10th

My, this house seems so empty. 'Tis a quarrel down in the center of the city. The Montagues are all steamed up because Abram tripped a servingman of ours. Oh how their fights spring up! I wish I could join. Just once. Just get a jab in there. Sometimes I wonder why God must torment me with the pressure of being "lady like" all the time. But no, fighting is inappropriate for a lady. Even a nurse who's looked down upon by society. Why, just last week I was walking out to the market. Oh how you should have seen the sun that day! Why I don't think I've ever seen the sun that happy. I knew God was smiling at me. Where was I? Oh yes, I was not staying too close to the wall, but a reasonable distance, after all, I'm no damsel. But as I was saying, I spied a Montague. Not wanting to pick a fight, I stuck my head up high, and walked right past him, hitting him hard in the side of course.

He turned to me, scowling. "I'd walk a little closer to the wall if I were you."

I can't believe that bloke spoke such ill to me! Why, I was red with anger! But I took a deep breath and kept walking; it wasn't the most convenient time for a fight. See, Juliet had just had a fight with her father, and goodness knows how rash that child is when she's sad. I wanted to get her something at the market to cheer her up. And I found the prettiest ribbon I have ever seen. It's a pink one, rivaling the late sunset, and the blush on her cheeks. And there my Lady is, calling for me again.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary July 11th

Today was early rising. I braided Juliet's hair with that ribbon. She loves it so. Why she only takes it out for sleeping. Makes me want to buy myself a ribbon and flit around like a faerie with it. But that's silly and frowned upon. A woman of my status can't be doing silly girlish things.

The morning was very pleasant. I spun flax whilst Juliet read a play in Latin. I'm always amazed at how she can act. She raises her voice annoyingly high for stuck up heroines, while drops her voice as low as she can for a dreamy male knight. Only for characters she can relate to, she uses her normal voice for. In this play, she reads the main character, Olivia, as she normally speaks. Only does her voice drop a few notes for her brother Sebastian. It took her a while to figure out how to do the voices correctly for twins, but she succeeded.

As Juliet read, I thought longingly of what I was creating. I can't wait to see how this fabric turns out. I don't think it will be quite ready for her birthday, but perhaps for her wedding. Oh how that would be, if I were to spin and weave the material for Juliet's dress! Seeing her wear it would bring tears to my eyes! Of course my eyes would be like waterfalls anyway to see my Juliet wed. Oh 'tis my dearest dream. The day can hardly come fast enough, yet I fear her marriage will bring the end of her needing her dear old nurse. Maybe she'll be a mother and I'll be her child's nurse. Wouldn't that be gay? Oh how the mind seems to wander…


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary; July 12th

Another good morning… I finally figured out what's been eating away at my beloved Juliet.

"What's wrong sweetums?" I asked her.

"Nothing."

"Listen young lady, I nursed you from your birth, you have always told me everything. What's gotten into you lately?" And to my horror, it struck me; "I didn't mean to say that. God forbid I'm turning into my mother (God bless her soul, she was the kindest person I have yet to meet!). Just tell me what makes your face so blank. Or who, I should say?"

"That who I know not of. It's going to sound stupid, but I had a dream about this guy…"

"Hun, we all have dreams about guys. Who was he?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

She shook her head. "He was just some boy, but I swear I've seen him before. Where I have yet to figure out. But there he was, smiling lovingly at me… Next thing I knew it, he was dead, and I was somewhere I had never been before, sobbing over his dead body. Goodness! What's wrong with me! Mourning over a person in my dreams? I'm being foolish, I know, but still…"

She sighed, turning her head to face the window. I smiled. She's in love. I don't care what she says about a dream. My girl's in love! Imagine! I wonder who it is. And, more importantly, if her wedding dress will be ready in time!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary; July 13th

I still haven't figured out who the boy is, She still claims she doesn't know who it is. Why won't she tell me? I mean, I am her best friend… I think… Oh I really shouldn't worry about this now, it gets me all excited.

Yet again Juliet read to me. My mind was too abuzz at the sunshine outside. I stopped spinning flax. Juliet looked over her book. "Everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes, quite deary…" She started reading, then stopped at the lack of flax spinning from my end. "Why don't we go outside?" So we did, right into the courtyard. We sat ourselves on benches. The sun peaked over the courtyard wall, burning us with its glare. But it wasn't a horrid glare, rather a friendly one, like the one that you give a friend who has just jokingly insulted you.

Jule soon became tired of sitting on the benches, so she stood up, walking around reading that play of hers. The more she read, the more she became involved in it. Soon, she was swinging her hands around exuberantly, talking actively to herself and yet still knew what line she was one. If someone had looked in on us, they would have thought Juliet mad. Oh but she plays such a beautiful mad person! Soon the clouds closed the skies eyes.

And there's my Lady, calling for my assistance…


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary July 14th

No luck with Jule, she still claims she does not know this boy. I wonder why she told me she dreamt of this boy. What would cause her to do so? Is he that unpleasant of a boy that I would not like him? I would think not. I like every thing that breathes, and some things that don't.

Nothing thrilling happened today. I didn't go to the market place, it was horribly cloudy outside, yet absent of rain, and Juliet had lessons and didn't get the chance to read to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary July 15th

What fun it is to run to and fro like a chicken during feeding time! I could have died of laughter and lightheadedness. I can't believe I got away with it. Oh mistress was so angry with me! I was surprised she didn't throw me out right then! Juliet lost her sorrow and joined in the gay laughter.

There I go again, explaining the latter instead of the beginning. Well here it is: Tybalt and I were sitting around after supper (my Lady had granted me with an afternoon off!), playing chess. Tybalt was droning on about a section from the Bible that he just read. The truth of the matter is, Tybalt can't read. In between his long stretches of preaching, came even longer stretches of thinking. He would raise his eyebrow; as though he thought the higher it is, the better he could see the board. His face was oddly twisted. He looked kind of like a baby horse, cute, but ugly.

"Check." He said after a tedious wait.

"A ha!" I exclaimed. "You thought I wouldn't see that! Check mate."

"You beat me." Tybalt said in utter disbelief.

I grinned. It was my first time beating him after all.

"I challenge you—" He started.

"To a duel I'm sure!" I interrupted, not wanting to play another game of chess. I don't even like chess… Makes me think too much. Anyways, as I was saying, I challenged him to a duel.

"A duel, madam," he placed a lot of empthasis on the last word. "Would a lady such as yourself dare to muss her dress?"

"My dress is but rags I use to wash the floor with."

"Right then." He stood up. I followed his lead. "Shall I get the swords?"

"What?" I goaded. "Is a hero such as yourself too scared to use his own hands?" With that, he took off running a mad gallop. I chased after him, a stitch in my side constantly growing. The only breath I had, I gave to laughter.

"Nurse!" Lady Capulet yelled at me.

"Yes!" I said, tripping, falling, and laughing as though thou were insane.

And there again she calls my name. I shall finish this thrilling tale another time.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary July 16th

My Lord and Lady have been acting very suspicious today. I suspect something's up their sleeve. I shutter to think. Their plans, however well they mean to be, always seem to fail miserably. But I'll go along with them. Have a laugh as always.

Today was my day to go to the market. I purchased bread and various dead animals. My Lady asked me to purchase a dolphin, but I couldn't find one. Imagine! Something as big as to deserve a dolphin! Whatever they're up to is huge. My curiosity is starting to get the better of me. Maybe they've finally given in and are making peace with the Montagues, and to show them no hard feelings, we're having a feast. HA! AS IF! Now seriously, what could it be?

I gazed out over the market place, lost in thought. It was cloudy. I sighed, better get home before it rained, I wouldn't want to get the bread soggy, then I'd be back again tomorrow and risk meeting that rude Montague.

My attempt to avoid the rain failed dismally. I stayed close to the wall (as to stay dry, I'm not afraid of the grossness on the streets), yet the rain poured more directly onto me. I bent over the bread, looking like a peasant begging. Thankfully no Montague passed to insult me, and the bread, miraculously, stayed dry.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary July 17th

What a-day, what a-day! My Juliet! That smart girl, is to be married to a man of impossibly beautiful looks, I swear he is sculpted. Why if I were in my prime, I would swear people think me sick with my green skin of envy. A wedding! Why I remember when she was not but six when she and the servingman's son, Phillip, pretended to get married. It was a big to-do even then. I brushed my Juliet's hair, whilst she squirmed to don her dress. When the procession took place, I read Juliet and Phillip their vows. I told her to kiss her husband, I did, and she ran away screaming! I followed that wench to her room, where she sat explaining how she couldn't marry him.

But, as I was saying, she's going to _actually_ get married! But I fear it will not end well. She, much like with Phillip, isn't ready to get married. And, to add complications to the matter, she was looking at this… this Montague at the party last night. I think she fancies him. Oh wouldn't that be an added twist to this faerie tale? OH whatever the case may be.

I wonder where that girls gone off to. Her mother will want to come and see her soon, talk about her fiancé Paris. Oh what furry she will show if Juliet is absent from her presence. I bet she's on her balcony, day-dreaming. She's been doing that a lot lately.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary; July 18th

Oh! Ties such a blessed day. Why, if I were to live a thousand years, I never shall forget it! Juliet, my lovely girl, a bride. Oh it brings tears to my eyes just thinking about it. And that boy, Romeo, a Montague of all sorts! He's good enough for her though. I'd like to think that at least. Though I fear that their marriage be their death... But I mustn't tarry too much on that unhappy thought. Juliet, a bride! To think what will happen when her mother finds out! Not to mention her father! Why, she'll be disowned! Or worst! Her father is the devil's advocate when he's mad. I bet he will kill Romeo, what with him being a Montague and thwarting the perfect marriage he's set up with Paris. What have I helped? Aiding her in her own outcasting? Oh heavens me. What am I saying? Why, I have yet but to tell the story of today. Juliet fell in love with Romeo, and sent me forth to hear of Romeo's disposition. I tried to be oh so proper, but when Romeo and Mercutio made a fool of me. What was I supposed to think? Obviously he didn't want to marry my sweet Juliet. What convincing it took me! Again, I sat and conversed with Juliet, trying hard to foreshadow what could happen. Of course that girl doesn't see what could happen. But she is blinded by love. I tried to warn her of course, but to see her plead her love to me, and could tell she has never loved anyone ever that happy. But then, seeing them kneel beneath the alter, hearing Friar Laurence, my heart sighed and that was that.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary July 19th

I don't know where to begin… I've been pacing frantically for the past thirty minutes trying to make sense of this whole day. Tybalt…dead…. Romeo that little prat! I stood up for him. I thought he was all right. He's a bloody murderer. I stood up for a murderer! And Juliet! She's ten times worst than I! Not only standing up for him, but still being in love with him!

Lord Capulet, that blessed man, talked to Paris and he agreed to marry Juliet early. What a flowery lad! She'll do good marrying him, and forgetting about that Killer Montague. He'll cheer her up, Paris will. I do think it's rushing a tad bit, but what's that harm? Juliet will forget about her dearly departed Tybalt and the traidor of a Montague. You can't trust them. Serves him right for getting banished. That Prince of ours, he's a fine fellow he is. You should have seen him crying

To tell you the truth, Diary, I do suspect that Romeo's banishment is far more disturbing for my girl. Sadly enough. I can't imagine that she thinks he, a traitor, would be more worthy than Tybalt. Why, just last week he and I were running amok in the house when Lady Capulet told us off... What a fun day that was. And forever it shall be put to rest. And ne'er shall I be off causing mischief with a boy who not cared about properness, rather about having fun. Why he was the best friend I e'er had.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary; July 20th

I swear I'm losing my marbles. Here I am, standing guard for Juliet and that boy as they say their good-byes. Well good-bye Mr. Romeo. I'll be glad if ne'er I see thee more. I cannot, however, but think how perfect of a night it is to say farewell. Of all the nights, tonight's sky is strewn with crystals. The moon is making its appearance as God's Fingernail. The only problem with the sky is how crossed the stars are.

Oh hold on a second Diary, my Lady's coming abroad. She wants Juliet. Goodbye fair murdered, have fun in Mantua. I'm too cruel. After all, Juliet does love him. And Juliet _is _good at judging characters.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Diary; July 20st

Juliet's mad with me. I took sides with her father. Goodness knows teenagers grow angsty the more you side against them. She doesn't know what's good for her though. All she can see is not being with that boy. Oh, but my heart does soften for her. I can't imagine marrying anyone other than my husband (God rest his soul). What if Paris really isn't right for her? What if she's miserable for the rest of her life? But she does seem to be happy with it. I wonder what changed her mind.

Oh, I forgot! She saw the good Friar Lawerence today. Perhaps he changed her mind. I do hope so. Juliet mentioned that she met Paris there, maybe the Lord granted a miracle. I do hope so. But would God force to people to fall in love? I should hope not, for if he does, I never should speak again to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Diary; July 21st

This morn I awoke and walked to Juliet's room, to braid her hair, as always. Oh, I had bought the prettiest ribbon for her wedding. It shamed the whiteness of marble. I pulled away the curtains of her bed. Juliet was lying their, sleeping like an angel in her white dress.

"Mistress! What, mistress! Juliet! Fast, I warrant her, she." I continued talking to myself as always. But she didn't wake up. I shook her a little. "I needs must wake her!" I motivated myself to find out the worst. Yet, it was in escapable. Juliet was, is, dead. "My lord, my lady!" I called out to the air. They needed to know.

The whole house was roused. My lord and lady, and even the Friar. "O woe! O woeful, woeful woeful day! Most lamentable day, most woeful day that ever ever I did yet behold!" I cried into the mixed chorus of laments. The friar was muttering something about divorced and being tricked. Maybe Romeo wanted to end their love because of his exiling. Could her depression be the cause of this untimely death?

But she seemed so happy… "Prodigious birth of love it is to me," she said after meeting Romeo. Too right it is Prodigious. Would this have happened if they were not in love? I should think not.


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Diary: July 22nd

This is the most depressing day I e'er heard of. How could I have missed that she was not dead? I was so sure that she was already in heaven, but she wasn't. From what I could get the Friar to tell me, Juliet took fake poison, which he gave her. Oh I was so mad at him at first, but when I saw his eyes fill with tears, my anger vanished. He knew his fault, and wanted to be hung for it, but at the Prince's mercy, another order came about.

What was I saying? Oh yes, so then Friar John was sent to tell Romeo that Juliet was only pretending to be dead, in order to have a window for escape. Only, he didn't make it on time. Instead, Romeo heard from Balthasar that Juliet was dead. So he went and broke into the tomb. Upon seeing my Lady's dead form, took real poison and died. The Friar came in as Juliet woke from her poison, but fled, afraid of the night watchmen. Juliet refused to go though! She instead stood their, weeping over Romeo's body, no doubt, until a dagger pierced her perfectly snow covered flesh.

This morning they were found, along with Paris, who we can only assume lost a fight to the gallant and brave Romeo. Oh what woe! The funeral is tomorrow. I can barely write anymore, for my hands shaking with such sadness. Until tomorrow…


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Diary July 23rd

Today Juliet and her lovely Romeo were laid to rest. My eyes were as watery as the ocean. The Ceremony started with the church choir, singing a low hymn about love and all its woes. I sniffed hard into my handkerchief. Next came my Lord speaking words of kindness upon his daughter, words that he never had spoken when she was alive. In fact, I wonder if he ever thought such kind thoughts about her before she was dead. It's common knowledge around the castle that he wanted a boy, not my lady.

His lord than stood up and talked about his son. I never knew what a wonderful man that Romeo was. It filled me with a lot of guilt knowing that they were never going to be together.

But they will be together in heaven; it's just my selfish wish to have Juliet with me. Yet she is in a better place now. She's probably sitting hand in hand with Romeo, pronouncing their love to everyone. Susan and she will finally meet and she will nurse my baby as her own. And my husband will be there, looking after he as I have done all these years. Oh what fun they are having! So then why am I crying like a girl without her toy? Because I wish I could be there with them.

Look! I talk of the devil! Wanting to be dead! Whatever am I thinking? The sun is warm today, exactly like the day when a passing stranger thought Juliet daft. That's were I'm sitting; in the courtyard, with the sun peaking in, shedding light of the lovely tragedy that happened to two perfect souls; Romeo and Juliet.


End file.
